


Sherlock's Daughter

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft being a good uncle, Parentlock, Sherlock Has a Daughter, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: The next morning Greg got up and made breakfast. "Sherlock did you see the newspaper yet?" Greg asked as Sherlock walked in to the kitchen dressed for work. Greg looked worried so Sherlock went and read over his Sherlock. Greg was looking at an obituary for Taylor Carson. Sherlock immediately paled, but read on to who she was live on by. It was her parents, brother, and daughter Mallory Violet Carson."No I hadn't. Greg could I... I mean um..." Sherlock struggled.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

The twenty six of April, Sherlock and Kyle arranged for him to come Baker Street for lunch. They were sitting there talking, and watching Colin play. "So, Kyle it was great getting to meet you." Greg said, as Kyle got up to leave.

"The same to you, Greg. We should all get together again sometime." Kyle replied.

"Yeah that would be great, Kye." Sherlock said, and then Kyle left.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The next morning Greg got up and made breakfast. "Sherlock did you see the newspaper yet?" Greg asked as Sherlock walked in to the kitchen dressed for work. Greg looked worried so Sherlock went and read over his shoulder. Greg was looking at an obituary for Taylor Carson. Sherlock immediately paled, but read on to who she was lived on by. It was her parents, brother, and daughter Mallory Violet Carson.

"No I hadn't. Greg could I... I mean um..." Sherlock struggled.

"We will need a bigger place, but your daughter is important."

"A five year old is different then a two year old."

"Together we can raise them." That is when Sherlocks phone rang, and they both knew why.

"Hello, Sherlock here."

"Ah, Mr. Holmes." Came a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Actually its Lestrade now."

"Well, I'm sure you've seen the papers. In her will she specifies you get full custody of your daughter. Is there a time, and place I could meet you today?"

"One second. Colin, put that down." Sherlock said to him then Colin, because he was trying to eat a crayon. He then looked at Greg.

"We could meet in the office anytime before five. Even though we may be on a case." Greg said.

"Um... Scotland Yard mine and my husbands office. He's DI Lestrade. Anytime before five, but you may have to wait if we're on a case." Sherlock said into the phone.

"Ok I will bring Mallory with me. Her grandparents just want to see here every once in a while, but they know you will dictate when."

"Alright, Thank you, see you then." Sherlock then hung up the phone in a frustrated way. "How are we going to do this?" Sherlock asked as Greg gathered him in an embrace.

"We will do it together, and with friends. I texted Chief Simpson, he said it would be ok to meet there." Greg replied, and his only answer was Sherlock nodding into the crook of his neck. They sat down at the table with Colin and ate breakfast. Soon after they were done with breakfast there was a knock on the door. Greg went and opened it, as Sherlock grabbed Colin's diaper bag. Mycroft was there to collect Colin, because he had the day off. "Hey Mycroft, could you come in? We need to ask you some things."

"Ok, everything alright?" Mycroft asked as he sat on the couch.

"Colin why don't you go find Turtle and Dragon." Sherlock said then turned to Mycroft after Colin went upstairs. "Taylor Carson was murdered. Me and Greg are now getting full custody of my daughter Mallory."

"Ok, where do I come in?" 

"We need to get a bigger place."

"I'll send you house adds. Have you thought about the country house mum and da have set aside for you? It's even on the other outskirts of town."

"We want to raise our family not use my parents."

"It is three stories, plus a basement, and a attic. Your two trust funds are way more than enough to pay the bills for the rest of your lives. Then you will still have money to set up trust funds for Colin and Mallory."

"Let's go with it Sherlock, it gives enough room for the kids to grow, and more room if we need it." Greg said trying to convince Sherlock the house was the best way to go.

"Ok." Sherlock replied.

"I'll have movers pack everything up and move it. We will leave the sitting room furniture, since the house has some. I'll also continue to pay Mrs. Hudson for this flat. They will have the new house set up tonight before you get off work." Mycroft told his brother and brother-in-law, as Colin came down the stairs.

"Thank you Mycroft. Bye Col, we will see you around five. We are also going to have someone new with us. Then we will all go to the new house." Greg said, him and Sherlock kissed Colin's forehead and then hugged him. After Mycroft left the two told Mrs. Hudson, who made them promise to visit often, and then they headed out to work.

"Sherlock, Greg, you guys are late." Chief Simpson said, he was a fairly tall and skinny man. He was about fifty years old.

"Sorry, sir, Mycroft had to ask us some stuff about the house we are moving into. He's having people redecorate." Sherlock said.

"Ok, well that lawyer is in your guys office with a little girl."

"Yeah do you think she could stick around here for today? We won't let her on the crime scenes." Greg asked.

"Ok, but who is she?"

"Sherlocks daughter Mallory Carson."

"Well once you two adopt her it will be Mallory Lestrade."

"Yeah. We should go talk to him."

They both headed to their office, and when they got there they shed their coats, and blazers. "Mr. Lestrades." The lawyer greeted them

"Sherlock, and Greg please, Mr. Johnson." Sherlock said.

"Ok Sherlock. Since Taylor died we looked into the will, and even if we hadn't you have full custody. Just sign, these papers, since you have already been approved by child services." They signed the papers, and got everything settled, then Mr. Johnson left.

"Daddy, I live with you now!!!" Mallory screamed excitedly. Running up and hugging Sherlock. That was the exact moment Dimmock and Sally chose to walk in.

"Well whose this little cutie?" Paul asked. 

"This is my... well our daughter now. This is Mallory." Sherlock replied letting his daughter sit on his lap.

"So now you have Colin and Mallory. Ok, are you changing her last name to Lestrade?"

"Yes, right Mal?"

"Yep!" The five year old said and started into a fit of giggles. Sherlock looked horrified, which made the other three in the room laugh. It was about noon now.

"Well we were wondering if you three would like to join us for lunch?" Sally asked.

"We would love to. You ok with that Mallory." Greg asked.

"Yeah, and you can call me Mal too." Mal said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> One days left in the month! This series will continue after this month. I really hope you enjoy these. Again please leave comments, and any ideas you may have, or thoughts.


End file.
